hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
List of w00tstock shows
This is a List of w00tstock (WP) shows. Though the headliners for the show are Adam Savage, Wil Wheaton, and Paul and Storm, each evening’s performance includes a different group of special guests and is subtitled with a different version number. After 2017's show, no shows were produced for 2018 and 2019. v1.x v1.0: Monday, October 19, 2009 Swedish American Music Hall, San Francisco, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Kasper Hauser, Wikipedia:Kid Beyond, and Wikipedia:Molly Lewis. v1.0.1: Tuesday, October 20, 2009 Swedish American Music Hall, San Francisco, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Kid Beyond, and Wikipedia:Molly Lewis. v1.1: Wednesday, October 21, 2009 Largo, Los Angeles, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Josh A. Cagan, Wikipedia:Hard 'n Phirm, Jeff Lewis, and Wikipedia:Molly Lewis. Special appearances: Wikipedia:Felicia Day and Wikipedia:Sandeep Parikh. v2.x On November 03, 2009, Wil Wheaton stated in a post on his blog "When we sold out two shows in San Francisco, and only had 20 or so seats left vacant in Los Angeles — where it is notoriously difficult to get people to come out to see shows — we knew that in the future, there will be w00tstock v2.x." Paul and Storm revealed via their Twitter feed on February 2, 2009, that “w00tstock 2.x is officially in play. Details very soon...” v2.0: Friday, May 7, 2010 Moore Theater, Seattle, Washington Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Hank Green, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:LoadingReadyRun, Wikipedia:MC Frontalot, and Wikipedia:Stephen Toulouse. v2.1: Saturday, May 8, 2010 thumb|right|200px|[[Wikipedia:Hank Green performing at The Aladdin Theater in Portland.]] The Aladdin Theater, Portland, Oregon This show was originally billed as "2.0.1" before the extra 2.x cities were announced. Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Back Fence PDX, Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Matt Fraction, Wikipedia:Hank Green, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:LoadingReadyRun, and Wikipedia:Stephen Toulouse. v2.2: Sunday, June 6, 2010 Park West, Chicago, Illinois Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Bill Amend, Wikipedia:Trace Beaulieu, Wikipedia:Tim Cavanagh, Wikipedia:Bill Corbett, Wikipedia:Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Kevin Murphy, Wikipedia:Len Peralta, and Wikipedia:Peter Sagal. v2.3: Monday, June 7, 2010 The Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, Minnesota Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Trace Beaulieu, Wikipedia:Tim Bedore, Wikipedia:Bill Corbett, Wikipedia:Neil Gaiman, Kevin Murphy, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:Len Peralta, Wikipedia:Jason Finn and Wikipedia:John Scalzi. v2.4: Thursday, July 22, 2010 4th & B, San Diego, California Scheduled to coincide with the 2010 Wikipedia:San Diego Comic-Con International. Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Marian Call, Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Matt Fraction, Wikipedia:Chris Hardwick, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:Len Peralta, Wikipedia:Phil Plait, Wikipedia:RiffTrax, Wikipedia:Jamy Ian Swiss. v2.5: Thursday, September 16, 2010 The Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Bonnie Burton, Wikipedia:Jamais Cascio, Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:Mike Phirman. v2.5.1: Friday, September 17, 2010 The Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:Mike Phirman, Wikipedia:Phil Plait, Wikipedia:Jamy Ian Swiss. v2.6: Wednesday, October 27, 2010 Largo, The Coronet Theater, Los Angeles, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Chris Hardwick (substituting for Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton). Special guests: Wikipedia:Garfunkel & Oates, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:Mike Phirman, Wikipedia:Eric Schwartz, Wikipedia:Maurissa Tancharoen, Wikipedia:Jed Whedon. Special appearances by Wikipedia:Dr. Demento and Wikipedia:Weird Al Yankovic. v2.7: Friday, October 29, 2010 Best Buy Theater, New York City, New York Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Jonathan Coulton (substituting for Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton). Special guests: Wikipedia:Marian Call, Wikipedia:Drew Curtis, Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Grant Imahara, Wikipedia:MC Frontalot. v2.8: Sunday, October 31, 2010 Wilbur Theatre, Boston, Massachusetts Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy (both substituting for Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton). Special guests: Wikipedia:Marian Call, Wikipedia:Grant Imahara, Wikipedia:Marc Abrahams. v2.9: Tuesday, November 2, 2010 Paramount Theater, Austin, Texas Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Neil Gaiman (substituting for Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton). Special guests: Wikipedia:Bill Amend, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Stephen Toulouse, Wikipedia:Mary Jo Pehl, Wikipedia:Rooster Teeth. v2.10: Wednesday, November 3, 2010 Grenada Theater, Dallas, Texas Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Paul F. Tompkins (substituting for Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton). Special guests: Wikipedia:Bill Amend, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Stephen Toulouse. v3.x v3.0: Thursday, July 21, 2011 Balboa Theatre, San Diego, California Scheduled to coincide with the 2011 Wikipedia:San Diego Comic-Con International. Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Amy Berg, Wikipedia:Ernest Cline, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:RiffTrax, John Roderick, Jason Finn, Wikipedia:Mike Phirman v4.x v4.0: Thursday, July 12, 2012 Balboa Theater, San Diego, California Scheduled to coincide with the 2012 Wikipedia:San Diego Comic-Con International. Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Bonnie Burton, Wikipedia:Marian Call, Wikipedia:The Doubleclicks, Rob Reid, John Roderick, Wikipedia:Patrick Rothfuss, Wikipedia:John Scalzi, Joseph Scrimshaw. Surprise guests: Wikipedia:LeVar Burton, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:Grant Imahara. v5.x v5.0: Thursday, July 18, 2013 400px|thumb|right|[[Wikipedia:List of Homestar Runner characters#Homestar Runner|Homestar Runner and Wikipedia:Strong Bad at [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0m-k6qZMx8 W00tstock 5.0.] on July 18, 2013.]] Balboa Theater, San Diego, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Strong Bad, Wikipedia:Nathan Sawaya, Wikipedia:Patrick Rothfuss, Wikipedia:Molly Lewis, Wikipedia:Jonah Ray, Wikipedia:Garfunkel & Oates, Wikipedia:Aisha Tyler. Surprise Guests: Wikipedia:George RR Martin, Wikipedia:Neil Gaiman, Wikipedia:Grant Imahara. v6.x v6.0: Thursday, July 24, 2014 Balboa Theater, San Diego, California Featuring: Wikipedia:Paul and Storm, Wikipedia:Adam Savage, and Wikipedia:Wil Wheaton. Special guests: Wikipedia:Marian Call, Blind Joe Jeffers, Matthew Inman, Wikipedia:Mega Ran, Wikipedia:Rob Paulsen, Wikipedia:April Winchell. Surprise guests: Wikipedia:Patrick Rothfuss, Cecil Baldwin, Wikipedia:Craig Ferguson. References Wikipedia:Category:Lists of events in the United States Category:Lists of events in the United States Category:Events